Sulley Cinematic Universe
The Sulley Cinematic Universe (SCU) is an Earth media franchise and shared universe centered on the adventures of James P. Sullivan aka Sulley and his various allies and enemies in a series of various films and shows, independently produced by Monsters Incorporated, and based on characters that appear in random forms of media. The designation for this universe is Earth-JPS95. It exists as the main universe within the Sulley Cinematic Multiverse, which itself is housed within The Pluraverse. The franchise also includes other stuff this editor can't list. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Multiple installments are released a day. History Phase 0 of the SCU began in 1919 with Feline Follies starring minor Sulley ally Felix the Cat. Then in 1923, Alice's Wonderland was released, this series began the Alice series that would go on to introduce minor Sulley villain Peg-Leg Pete. Pete in turn, would go on to appear in the Oswald and Mickey cartoon series. Phase 0 would last until 1995, consisting mostly of productions starring Mickey, Oswald (Disney Oswald cartoons only, not Universal Oswald), Felix, Looney Tunes, Jim Henson's Muppets franchise, Mr. Bill and many other main and recurring characters in the SCU. It is the longest Phase in the SCU. Phase 1 began with Toy Story (1995), which began the first phase of Sulley films, which concluded with Over the Hedge (2006). The first film to feature the main star of the franchise, James "Jimmy" P. "Sulley" Sullivan, is Monsters Inc. (2001). Phase Two began with Cars (2006) and concluded with Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011). Phase Three began with Cars 2 (2011) concluded with Sulley (2018). Phase 4 began with Sulley 2: Sulley Returns (2018) and will end with Sulley 218 (2019). The first four phases in the franchise with the exception of Sulley 201-218 are collectively known as "The One Above All Saga". Phase 5 will begin with Sulley 219 (2019) Selected Installments in the Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments bolded indicate heavy importance Phase 0 *Feline Follies (1919) *Alice's Wonderland (1923) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon series (1927-1928) *Mickey Mouse cartoon series (1928-1953) *'Looney Tunes cartoon series (1930-1969)' *Godzilla franchise (1954-1995) **Godzilla (also known as Gojira; 1954) **Godzilla Raids Again (1955) **Rodan (1956) **Mothra (1961) **King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) **Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) **Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (also known as San daikaiju chikyu saidai no kessen (The Greatest Giant Monster Battle on Earth); 1964) **Invasion of Astro-Monster (also known as Kaiju daisenso (The Great Monster War); 1965) **Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (also known as Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster; 1966) **Son of Godzilla (1967) **Destroy All Monsters (1968) **All Monsters Attack (1969) **Godzilla vs. Hedorah (aka Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster; 1971) **Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) **Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) **Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) **Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) **The Return of Godzilla (aka Godzilla 1985; 1985) **Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) **Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) **Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992 film) **Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) **Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla (1994) **Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (1995) *Sam and Friends (1955-1961) *Wilkins Coffee series of commercials (1957-1961) *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Tales from Muppetland series of specials (1970-1972) **Hey Cinderella! (1970) **The Frog Prince (1971) **Muppet Musicians of Bremen (1972) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *'The Muppet Valentine Show (1974)' *The Muppet Show: Sex And Violence (1975) *'Mr. Bill Saturday Night Live Skits' (1976-1981) *'The Muppet Show' (1976-1981) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) *John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *'The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-1982)' *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Go to the Movies (1981) *Donkey Kong (1981 arcade game) *Fraggle Rock (1982-1987) *Here Comes Garfield (1982) *Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and The Muppets (1983) *Garfield on the Town (1983) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *Garfield in the Rough (1984) *Muppet Babies (1984-1991) *'Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985)' *Mario franchise (1985-1995) **Super Mario Bros. (1985) **Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels (1986) **Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) **Super Mario Bros. 3 (1989) **Super Mario World (1990, 1991) **Super Mario Kart (1992) **Mario is Missing! (1993) ***Super Mario Bros. (1993 movie) **'Hotel Mario' (1994) **Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Follow That Bird (1985) *The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. (1985) *Garfield in Paradise (1986) *Luxo Jr. (1986) *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) *Garfield Goes Hollywood (1987) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *'Muppet Family Christmas (1987)' *Tin Toy (1988) *Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) *The Simpsons (1989-1995) *Garfield's Babes and Bullets (1989) *Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) *Garfield's Feline Fantasies (1990) *'The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990)' *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) *Garfield Gets A Life (1991) *Mr. Bill Goes to Washington (1993) *Animaniacs Seasons 1,2, part of season 3 (1993-1995) *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) *Donkey Kong Country (1994) *Part of Pinky and the Brain Season 1 (1995) Phase 1 *'Toy Story (1995)' *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) *Animaniacs Seasons 3-5 (1995-1998) *The Simpsons (1995-2006) *Ohh Nooo!!! It's Mr. Bill's 20th Anniversary (1996) *Mothra series (1996-1998) **Rebirth of Mothra (1996) **Rebirth of Mothra II (1997) **Rebirth of Mothra III (1998) *Toy Story Treats (selected shorts; 1996) *Mario franchise (1996-2006) **Super Mario 64 (1996) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets Tonight *Crash Bandicoot franchise (1996-1998) **Crash Bandicoot (1996) **Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) **Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Ho Ho Noooooo!! It's Mr. Bill's Christmas Special (1997) *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (1997) *King of the Hill Seasons 1-10 (1997-2006) *Godzilla (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Metal Gear Solid (1998) *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents (1998-1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 1-4 (1999-2005) *'Toy Story 2 (1999)' *Stuart Little (1999) *Donkey Kong 64 (1999) *Banjo Tooie (2000) *Godzilla franchise (2000-2004) **Godzilla 2000 (also known as Godzilla 2000: Millenium; 1999) **Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) **Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) **Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2002) **Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S (2003) **'Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)' *Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000, toy segments only. The show’s new characters still exist in the SCU as toys.) *Osmosis Jones (2001) **Ozzy and Drix (2002-2004) *'Monsters, Inc. (2001)' *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) *Samurai Jack Seasons 1-4 (2001-2004) *'Sitting Ducks (2001-2003)' *'Ice Age (2002)' **Scrat's Missing Adventure: Gone Nutty (2002) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *'Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones (2002-2003)' *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *American Dad! (2005-2006) *'Robots (2005)' **Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (2005) *Madagascar (2005) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) **No Time for Nuts (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) Phase 2 *American Dad! (2006-2011) *Cars (2006) *Open Season (2006) *King of the Hill Seasons 11-13 (2006-2010) *'Dexter' Seasons 1-5 (2006-2010) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 6-8 (2006-2011) *Mario franchise (2006-2011) **Super Mario Galaxy (2007, ending is non-canon.) **New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) **Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Garfield Gets Real (2007) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *'Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) *The Garfield Show (2009-2011) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *'Glenn Martin, DDS' (2009-2011) *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) *'Toy Story 3 (2010)' *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Cars 2 (2011) Phase 3 *American Dad! (2011-2018) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 9-Present (2011-Present) *'Dexter' Seasons 6-8 (2011-2014) *The Garfield Show (2011-2016) *Mario franchise (2011-present) **Super Mario 3D Land (2011) **Super Mario 3D World (2013) **'Super Mario Odyssey (2017)' *'The Muppets (2011 movie)' *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) *'Monsters University (2013)' **Party Central (2014 short) *Yokai Watch (2013-present) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Godzilla (2014) *Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014 movie) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain (2015) *Garfield Kart (2015) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *My Hero Academia (Seasons 1, 2, and half of 3; 2016-2018) *Mario Pissing (2016) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Samurai Jack Season 5 (2017) *Cars 3 (2017) *Sulley (2018) Phase 4 *American Dad! (2018-2019) *'Sulley franchise (2018-2019)' **Sulley 2: Sulley Returns (2018) **Sulley 3-107 (2018-2019) **Sulley: Cyberpunk Adventure Trilogy (Sulley 108-110) (2019) **Sulley 111-149 (2019) **Sulley 150 (2019) **Sulley: The Lightyear Arc (Sulley 151-168) (2019) **Sulley Side-Story: Antique Antics (2019) **Sulley 169: The Second Nice One (2019) **Sulley: The Pooh's Adventure Arc (Sulley 170-175) (2019) **Sulley: 22 Short Side-Stories About Earth-JPS95 (2019) **Sulley: The Dimensional Distress Arc (Sulley 176-183) (2019) **Sulley 184: Mike’s Inside Story (2019) **Sulley 185-189 (2019) **Sulley: The Metal Gear Arc (Sulley 190-199) (2019) **Sulley 200: Rise Above All (2019) **Sulley: The Laramore Saga (Sulley 201-218) (2019) *Unikitty (2018-2019) *My Hero Academia (Rest of Season 3) (2018) *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) *The Grinch (2018) *'Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse (2018)' *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *Mike franchise (2019) **Mike (2019) (prequel) **Mike 2: Mike Goes to Epcot and Has a Sad Time Because It's a Mike Movie (2019) **Mike 3: Mike Gets a Vasectomy (2019) **Mike 4: Mike Goes To Subway (2019) **Mike 5: Mike's Free Code (2019) *'Toy Story 4 (2019)' Phase 5 *American Dad! (2019-present) *'Sulley Franchise (2019-present)' **Sulley: The ????? Saga (Sulley 219-260) (2019) ***''Sulley 228: Bloody Gir (2019)'' **Sulley 260: Dark Side Of The Moon (2019) **Sulley's Radical Christmas Special (2019) **Sulley: The Mystery of Whore Industries (Sulley 261-268) (2019) **Sulley 269: The Third Nice One (2019) **Sulley 270: The Death Race (2019) **Sulley Side-Story: Just Another Manic Monday (2019) **Sulley: The Garfield Arc (Sulley 271-274) (2019) **Sulley 275: The Rise of Leghorn (2019) **Untilted Sulley Arc (Sulley 276-299) (2019) **Sulley 300 (2019) **Sulley 301: Reunited (2019) **Untitled Sulley arc (Sulley 302-310) (2019) **Sulley 311: Battle Against King Ghidorah (2019) **Sulley 312: The Secret of Monstropolis (2019) **Sulley 313 (2019) **Sulley: The Mobius Arc (Sulley 325-335) (2019) **Sulley 336: Woody's Finest Hour (2019) **Sulley: The Planet Sluggo Arc (Sulley 350-385) (2019) **Sulley 386: Raiders of the Lost Emerald (2019) **Sulley 387: Attack on Dinosaur Island (2019) **The Lord of the Sullies: The Fellowship of the 3DS Game (2019) **Sulley 388: Whodunnit? (2019) **Dimensions: A Sulley Anthology Series (2019) **Sulley 389: Return to Spiral Mountain (2019) **Sulley: The Infinite Possibilities Arc (Sulley 390-399) (2019) **Sulley 400 (2019) **Sulley Side-Story: A Friend in Need (2019) **Untitled Sulley arc (Sulley 401-403) (2019) **Sulley 404: Breaking the Internet (2019) **Sulley 405: Bowser's Revenge (2019) **Untitled Sulley arc (Sulley 406-419) (2019) **Sulley 420 (2019) **Sulley 421: 20,000 Leagues Under Bikini Bottom (2019) **Untitled Sulley Side-Story (2019) *Mike franchise (2019-present) **'Mike 6: The Great Mikening' (2019) *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) *My Hero Academia (Season 4) (2019-present) *Luigi's Mansion 3 (2019) *'Monsters At Work (2020)' (Prequel) Other planned installments *'Sulley Franchise' **Sulley 777: Lucky's Curse (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part One: The Search For Boo (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Two: My Hero (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Three: Revelation (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Four: If I Didn't Have You (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Five: The End of All Things (20??) Non-Canon The following works are confirmed to be non-canon to the Sulley Cinematic Universe, but potentially do exist as alternate universes: *Mr. Bill’s Real-Life Adventures (1986) *Selected Toy Story Treats shorts (1996) **Story Time **Hat Dance **This Won't Work **King Me **Checkers **Rex at Play **Guess Who **New Planet **Give It a Spin **Waiting in Line **Why Doesn't Andy Just Get Cable? **Go Fish *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998-1999) *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Kermit’s Swamp Years (2002) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) *Yoshi’s Island DS (2005) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular (2013) *Yoshi's New Island (2014) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade (2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *Certain parts of the actual Toy Story 4 (2019) Reception The franchise has been commercially successful, no critics have found that some of its films and television series have suffered in service of the wider universe because it is perfect. Notes *Stan Lee makes a cameo in every single installment. He filmed 30,000 films worth of cameos prior to his death so he will keep making cameos in the SCU until they run out of cameo footage. Excelsior! *Beginning with Sulley 217 Dad (Dexter’s Lab) makes cameos as well. Category:Sulley Category:Earth-JPS95